Shadowed love
by linxin-pei
Summary: Admist the ordinary chaos of the host club, behind the scenes, feelings start to develop. Not all stories end happily. Will this be a happy or a sad one? Reviews will be appreciated. Am a first timer, so scratch 'appreciated' replace it with 'needed'.


A handsome, bespectacled man in the Ouran Academy uniform sat at a table, reading and totaling club expenses. As he buried himself within the world of numbers, a squeal interrupted his thoughts. He looked up, radiating a dark aura with his famous black face, which earned him the nickname given to him by the twins 'Shadow King'.

"Daughter! Daddy missed you!" a handsome blond man shouted excitedly. Kyoya rolled his eyes. Seriously, when was the idiot going to grow up? He picked up Haruhi, who had entered the doors of the infamous third music room, and twirled her around. "How is my daughter? Has those doppelgangers befouled the pure soul? Don't worry, daddy will take care of it!"

Haruhi sighed, rolling her eyes. Really, it was too much to hope that Tamaki had matured after the holidays.

"You are not my father, my real father is at home, now put me down sempai," she said in the blunt way of hers, promptly sending the host club king to his famous 'Corner of woe' to mope.

"My precious daughter rejected me…" he muttered growing mushrooms. An ominous cloud loomed above him as he traced spirals in the air with his finger.

Door burst open again, two identical looking people rushing in. They glanced at the clock.

"Hikaru, why did you not wait for me? " Kaoru asked.

" I thought we were going to be late and have no intention to be killed today by you-know-who, said Hikaru, discreetly shooting a glance at the shadow King.

"Hikaru! Why is that so? Won't our love between us withstand the test of time? Had you not promised that we shall accompany each other, through life and after life?" sobbed Kaoru with tears springing to his eyes.

"Kaoru...Of course we would! Come on, do not cry, your tears make me hurt so…." Hikaru whispered.

"Oh Hikaru!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes again at the display as she came in, balancing some cups. "Save it for the customers later. There's really no need for all this fuss." Kyoya smiled. Ah, typical Haruhi. Her bluntness was the one of the attractive parts of her.

"How can you say that, Haruhi? Surely our act of forbidden brotherly love has not touched you in some way? How cold can you _be_?" Kaoru asked. When Haruhi pointedly ignored them, they took a look around the room.

"Ne, Kaoru, isn't that Tono? Probably rejected for his pathetic attempts to woo Haruhi." whispered Hikaru confidentially.

"Well, let's give him some _tips shall we?"_ grinned Kaoru.

They moved sleathily towards Haruhi and rubbed their faces against hers. "My, my Haruhi, isn't your skin smooth?" purred Hikaru.

"Thanks, but I don't really use anything for my skin. "

The whole club was now looking at them curiously, wondering what the twins were up to.

"Haru-chan!" A saccharine voice from a small blond boy exclaimed. Behind him tagged a man of huge build. Morinazuka Takashi. "Mori-sempai," she greeted, and received a smile in reply. "Would you like some cake?" Hunny asked in that cute way of his, offering a bite of cake to her. Haruhi accepted. Tamaki had now turned away from him corner of woe to watch.

Hikaru noticed and seized the opportunity. "Haruhi, there's a bit of icing on you let me clean it for you." Hikaru leaned in and licked the icing from the spot quite close to her lips.

_Why did she allow them to touch her so, when she did not allow him to?_ Kyoya clenched his fists, his eyes grew stormier, as if there was a hurricane within him that would unleash pure hell when released. His heart was beating madly, not from excitement, but from anger. He felt himself breathing like an enraged animal.

_Enough. Calm down. CALM DOWN. _It would not do to lose his temper in front of the host club. He forced himself to relax and keep a calm composure. No one was to know about his affections for that girl, especially Tamaki. He knew the extent of his best friend's crush. Besides, Tamaki will take care of it.

Sure enough, Tamaki sprang up, miraculously free from his 'corner of woe.'

"How dare you taint the purity of my daughter by….by…" Tamaki was unable to voice out what they did. Haruhi simply wiped off Hikaru's saliva.

"You could have told me where it was, I could cleaned it off myself," she murmured.

Regardless, Tamaki ignored what she said and inspected his 'daughter' for damage. "Incest..this is incest!" He glanced pitifully at Kyoya.

"Mooootherr….Do something! Brothers and sister should not touch each other romantically!"

Kyoya pretended to look up from his work and sighed, before shrugging.

"Motheer!" Tamaki whined.

"Tono, perhaps the reason that you are so against it is because you wanted her for yourself? Tsk, tsk, how selfish, Tono." Kaoru said, making the king flustered.

"Wh-what? No, no of co-_course not_, However, Haruhi, if you _wanted _to I would be very happy to oblige...A father knows his daughter best." Stuttered Tamaki. He turned to face his daughter. "Right, Haru…HARUHI?" Poor Tamaki was left staring at the space where Haruhi used to be while the twins snickered.

Haruhi had managed to escape the chaos and went up to the table where the shadow king sat. Normally, she would be more wary but this time, she was so desperate to be as far away from Tamaki and his dramatics that she relied on the dark waves of terrifying aura he gave out.

Speaking of dramatics, Tamaki has once again flown into his childish tandrums while the twins continued to aggravate him further. They, as predicted, did not there to go within a 5-meter radius of the ever reigning shadow king.

_Finally, peace._ Haruhi thought. The only sound that was heard (aside from Tamaki's wailings and Hunny's exclamations of "More cake!More cake!) was the (rather soothing) sound of keys being tapped.

A few minutes later, Haruhi started fidgeting in her seat. The silence, although much appreciated, was rather disturbing, increased more so by the fact that she was at the mercy of _him_.

She eyed at Kyoya tapping the keyboard. He did not seem to be tired at all. He looked up and gave her a smirk, as if to say, _I know you are watching me._ She shivered, not liking the look. After all, her debt might be increased for no reason if she just made a tiny mistake. Heck, he might even be busy with her debt and conniving to increase it further…..

"Kyoya-sempai, why are you the only one to handling club profits and expenses? It must be quite tiring, why don't you share it with someone?" Haruhi finally broke the silence.

Granted it was a stupid thing to say, but anything., as long as it didn't cause her further inconvenience.

Kyoya stopped whatever he was doing and looked at her."Well, this place is so full of idiots someone needs to do the paper work or the club will fail. Besides," he continued, "I'm sorry not to inform you earlier but your debt has been further increased for arriving late last week."

He stopped to laugh in his heart at Haruhi's shocked look.

"Rich bastards…" she muttered under her breath, thinking no one heard it. And she thought the comment would not increase her debt. _Damn. I have to be more careful or I would havce to spend my whole life paying for this. _It was not a comforting thought.

Kyoya smirked_. The expression on her face!!!! Priceless. _"I have faith in you, though." He said, giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Haruhi gazed at him thoughtfully. "You are actually quite nice, sempai." Kyoya couldn't help snorting in surprise. Him? Nice?

If only he was not competing for the place of being the next heir to his father's company. If only he was able to drop this rich façade and be what he is. Not an Ootori, but just Kyoya. How he envied Tamaki, who could simply have the courage to be himself.

Perhaps she would be better or with Tamaki, who obviously loved her, probably much more then he did. He was also more willing to give his time and love. It would be such a pity to destroy that naiveté of hers by introducing her into his dark world. He would not like her to be hurt by and schemes or plots thrown his way by competitors or his brothers.

For a fleeting moment, he considered sacrificing the company in return for her love. Then his eyes hardened again into pools of steel.

The Ootori in him was back to work, thinking and scheming to out win his brothers. He will succeed, the being the Ootori heir was his future. It was too bad Haruhi wasn't a part of it.

"Kyoya-sempai?" the very person he was thinking of's voice broke into his depressing reverie. He looked up and saw Haruhi and the rest of the club already dressed in their costumes. How much time has passed when he started thinking?

"Sempai, you should change. The customers would be arriving soon, wthey want you to be present for the greeting." Haruhi spoke practically.

Kyoya nodded. Moments later, he emerged, looking drop- dead gorgeous in his costume of Hades. They were cos-playing greek gods today. He slid into position, just in time for the first group of customers entering.

After greeting them, he caught Haruhi's big brown eyes with his and murmured thanks. He didn't know what he was thanking her for. Haruhi was momentarily surprised, but smiled back at him.

"You're welcome," she said simply before heading off to her first group of customers.

Meanwhile, all he could do is to continue secretly loving her. She might not recognize it, or return it, but his love will always exist


End file.
